


A Long Lasting Bond

by CododylWorld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Future, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld
Summary: Theo and Scott's son, Asher, finds an old beaten down bat in his dad's closet. Curious about it, he asks them why they have it since they don't play baseball, this sends Theo down memory lane.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Sceo Secret Santa 2020





	A Long Lasting Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CerinityKS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/gifts).



> I found this prompt on Tumblr and I just couldn't help but try and make it into a fic. Sorry I'm so late with this Rinnie, but I do hope you enjoy!

Theo sat on the couch scrolling through channels, “Can’t you just pick one?” Scott asked from his place on Theo’s lap. He rolled his eyes and picked the animal channel, one of Scott’s favorites, he wasn’t too keen about it but if it made Scott happy then he could handle it for a few hours. 

Luckily for him though, he heard the footsteps of their seven-year old son coming down the stairs, “Ash, stop running inside the house!” Scott calmly shouted and strained to look towards the stairs, the steps had slowed down but not a second after he sped down the stairs again. 

Scott was getting up when Asher walked into the living room holding a pretty beaten bat in his hands. “Neither of you play baseball!” he announced as he held the bat up like a trophy, “What’s this then? Why do you have a bat in your closet?” 

“Why were you in our closet in the first place?” Scott asked as Theo simply stared at the bat in astonishment, had Scott kept the bat all this time? 

“No, no,” he says as he reaches out and takes the bat from Asher, “The kid has a point, why do you have this bat in your closet?” He asks, he already knows the answer though, he just wants to see if Scott remembers… it's been years though. Theo raises his eyebrows as Asher crosses his hands across his chest, they both stare at Scott waiting for his reply. 

“It uh…” Scott looks at Asher then at Theo, then at the bat, “Why do you want to know Asher? Do you want to play baseball?” 

“No… okay maybe... “ he says and drops his arms, “But only because it's not a contact sport! I wouldn’t hurt anyone with my werewolf strength and such!” Theo turns to Scott, they both look at each and just with their eyes they can tell what each other is thinking, is this a good idea? It does seem like he's thought it through so far. 

Theo turns to look at Asher, then hands Scott the bat, "How about your dad tells us how he came into this bat, and then we'll decide if you can join a baseball team okay?" He says turning to look at Asher, his smile is one that can make a dark day shine, and Theo's glad that he gets to experience it. 

He's glad for all of this, for this family that they've managed to make for themselves despite all the hurdles that they've been through. Had you told him two decades ago that he would be taking care of the most wonderful kid in the world, Theo would have probably laughed at your face. 

It's all thanks to Scott though, and well, in part because of himself too. It's a joint effort, Scott reached out to him during his lowest time… and Theo had the brains to reach back out and accept the help. He looks at the bundle of joy in front of him and he can't help but think of how he and Scott took him in after his pack had been killed… they had given him a second chance at life, and that was something Theo was grateful to be a part of. 

"So," Scott says, bringing him back from the trip down memory lane, "How about you go get a glass of milk and some cookies, okay?" Scott pokes Asher in the nose and points out to the kitchen, "When you get back I can tell you all about this bat, deal?" Asher grins and runs into the kitchen on the other side of the house. 

Scott turns to Theo, his face confused, "Uh, I have no idea how I got this, I know I've had it with me since forever but… I just can't remember." Theo can't help but roll his eyes, Scott's good at many things… but sometimes his memory could use a bit of work. 

"Fine," Theo says, "I'll tell the story, okay?" Scott raises an eyebrow at that, Theo simply raises a finger at him and tells him to wait until Asher is back. 

Once the born wolf returns to the living room with a plate of four macadamia cookies and a glass of milk, he sits cross-legged in front of him and waits eagerly for the story. Theo's not even sure why he's so excited about this, but he's glad that he is. 

"When I was a kid," he starts and grabs the bat with both of his hands, "I used to be in a little league team with your uncle Stiles," he continues and looks at Asher who is gnawing away at his cookie like his life depended on it. 

"We weren't the best players, but we got the job done," he can't help how the memories come flooding back to him as he tells the tale, he tries his best to omit some of the truth though, Asher isn't ready for that yet. 

Theo had been in the little league since he'd been four years old, but now at nine, he was better than ever before. But the dread doctors didn't care about that. No. They only cared about one thing back then, and that had been their experiments, Theo was nothing more than a lab test for the masked individuals, a number in a chart in God knows how many. 

Theo by this point had been experimented on countless different times, some nights he couldn't stay awake as he thought of the Dread Doctors messing with his brain, other nights he slept quietly as he dreamed of the one thing the Doctors promised him: power. 

Throughout that period there had been two things that had kept him tethered to reality, and that was Scott, and the bat he had used during little league. His friendship with his now-husband had been the only thing real at the time. Theo had never wanted to lose that but he knew that the time would come when he would have to depart Beacon Hills with the Dread Doctors. 

The bat though, it made him feel protected, while Scott kept him focused, the bat made him feel unstoppable, like whatever could happen wouldn't be as bad. He knew that his time in Beacon Hills was coming to a close, but there had been something plaguing his mind ever since the experiments had begun. 

If the Doctors could get to him, then they could get to Scott. 

A week before their departure, Theo had snuck into Scott's house dead in the night. Theo knocked on his window, he heard Scott fall from his bed and the frantic steps that Scott took until finally opening the window. 

Nine-year-old Scott had opened the window holding a pillow as a weapon, Theo couldn't help but laugh as he watched his best friend trying to defend himself with a pillow… but that was just it, a pillow wouldn't do much. 

"Here," Theo had said, extending his arm, the bat that he had slept with countless nights hung between them. 

"Uh… I don't play baseball." Scott said as he eyed the thing. 

"I know… I just… I don't know, if something ever happens, you can count on this to protect you, okay?" 

A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality, Theo had tried his best to keep the story short and simple… Asher might be none the wiser… but Scott's face spoke enough. 

There was a comfortable silence between all three of them as they eyed the bat in front of them. Asher, who just wanted an answer to his earlier question, simply sat there waiting. 

But Scott reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it, he was about to speak up but Theo simply leaned forward and pressed his lips to his partner. Words were the last thing they needed right now. 

"Yuck!" Asher yelled as he jumped on top of them, Theo couldn't help but laugh at his silliness, as Asher fell on top of them, Theo just thought of how lucky he had gotten. Scott, and Asher, the two best things to have ever happened to him.


End file.
